Scanning systems are used in a variety of different applications and products, such as copiers, facsimile machines, and scanners. However, different types of scanning media generally result in different types of scanning problems. For example, scanned locations near the spine of a bound volume often appear darker, and text therein more compressed, than in adjacent locations because of distance variations between the bound volume and a platen or scanning object plane. Thus, scanned media readability varies as a result of nonuniformities or variations in the object plane location.